Hyrule Warriors/DLC
Pre-order/Boxed Edition Benefits All costume sets were made available for purchase on December 18, 2014. Courage Costumes= Link DLC 01 - HW.png|''Twilight Princess'' Link Link Costume 2 - HW DLC.png|''Skyward Sword'' Link Link Costume 3 - HW DLC.png|''Ocarina of Time'' Link Hyrule Warriors Link Courage Costumes Trailer |-|Wisdom Costumes= Zelda DLC 01 - HW.png|''Twilight Princess'' Zelda Zelda Costume 2 - HW DLC.png|''Skyward Sword'' Zelda Zelda Costume 3 - HW DLC.png|''Ocarina of Time'' Zelda Hyrule Warriors Zelda Wisdom Costumes Trailer |-|Power Costumes= Ganondorf Costume 1 - HW DLC.png|''Twilight Princess'' Ganondorf Ganondorf Costume 2 - HW DLC.png|''Ocarina of Time'' Ganondorf Hyrule Warriors Ganondorf Power Costumes Trailer All-in-One Event Pack ]] Also called the Hero of Hyrule Pack in some places, it is a series of event packs sold separately on the E-shop. Pre-purchase all DLC in a single pack to obtain Dark Link costume. ;Cost (Each Pack Individually) *1,200 yen for the first three packs, 500 yen for the last pack (JP) *$7.99 for the first three packs, $2.99 for the last pack (US) ;Cost (All Packs Together) *3,000 yen (JP) *$19.99 ($21.36 with tax) (US) *€14.99 (EU) *£13.49 (UK) Master Quest Pack= Link Epona - HW.png|Epona weapon for Link Lana DLC 01 - HW.png|Guardian of Time costume for Lana Cia DLC 01 - HW.png|Guardian of Time costume for Cia |-|Twilight Princess Pack= Twili Midna Mirror - HW.png|Twili Midna Zelda Rod - HW.png|Dominion Rod for Zelda Link DLC 06 - HW.png|Postman costume for Link Zelda DLC 05 - HW.png|Ilia costume for Zelda |-|Majora's Mask Pack= Young Link Sword - HW.png|Young Link Tingle Ballon - HW.png|Tingle Impa DLC 03 - HW.png|Ocarina of Time costume for Impa Sheik DLC 03 - HW.png|Ocarina of Time costume for Sheik Lana DLC 04 - HW.png|Skull Kid costume for Lana Link's Awakening Pack= Marin Bell - HW.png|Marin Linkle Boots - HW.png|Boots weapon for Linkle |-|Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks Pack= Toon Zelda - Protector's Sword (HWL).png|Toon Zelda Toon Link - Sand Wand (HWL).png|Sand Wand weapon for Toon Link |-|A Link Between Worlds Pack= Ravio Items - HW.png|Ravio Yuga Paint - HW.png|Yuga * Linkle and Toon Link will automatically be unlocked if players purchase these packs without having downloaded the Legends Content set. Doing so, however, will prevent them from gaining their initial weapons. Hyrule Warriors Legends Content Also known as the Legends of Hyrule Pack, Purchase Hyrule Warriors Legends to receive a serial code. Register this code in the Wii U E-shop to download select additional content from the 3DS game for use in Hyrule Warriors. The content featured here will be was available as purchasable DLC on June 30th of 2016 as the Legends Character Pack. ;Cost *1,852 yen (JP) *$12.99 (US) *€11.99 (EU) *£10.79 (UK) Ganondorf Trident - HW.png|Trident weapon for Ganondorf Linkle Crossbow - HW.png|Linkle Skull Kid Ocarina - HW.png|Skull Kid Toon Link Sword - HW.png|Toon Link Tetra Pistol - HW.png|Tetra Daphnes Sail - HW.png|King Daphnes Amiibo Support Using various Amiibo figurines in conjunction with Hyrule Warriors will unlock content for the latter. Said content includes new weapons for select characters. 5 different Amiibo figurines can be used per day to randomly obtain materials, 3-star or lower weapon skins, or rupees. Amiibo Cost; *$12.99 Link Spinner - HW.png|Link with the spinner Wii U - Hyrule Warriors Link Spinner|Spinner play demo |} Updates - 1.3.0= *Cia, Volga, and Wizzro become playable characters *Allows players to turn off mid-battle cinematics in every mode except Legend in the options menu. Works for both playable characters and bosses * Disabled the Weapon Swap glitch Images= Cia Staff - HW.png|Playable Cia Volga Lance - HW.png|Playable Volga Wizzro Ring - HW.png|Playable Wizzro |-|Videos= 『ゼルダ無双』 シア（宝杖） プレイムービー|Cia Scepter play demo 『ゼルダ無双』 ヴァルガ（戦槍） プレイムービー|Volga Dragon Spear play demo 『ゼルダ無双』 ウィズロ（指輪） プレイムービー|Wizzro Ring play demo - 1.4.0= *Level cap is raised from 99 to 150 like in Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends. *Increases the amount of materials players can carry up to 999. *New potion mixtures are added to the Apothecary. *New medals are added. *Amiibo support is added. *Buffs have been made to various character movesets. **Lana's Spear moveset. ***Its C3 now draws enemies into the blast. ***Its C2 and C5 leave her closer to the ground. ***Its Special Attack has wider range. - 1.5.0= *Level cap is raised from 150 to 200. *New potion mixtures are added to the Apothecary. *New medals are added. *New weapon skills are added. *New features are added to the smithy. **Can remove an unwanted weapon skill at the cost of 300,000 Rupees. **Can sell weapons directly without exceeding maximum inventory. **Can identify a sealed skill by spending (10x KO's remaining) Rupees. *New info added to Adventure Mode. **Total damage taken can be seen on pause menu. **Players can restart stages without returning to the map. *Buffs have been made to various character movesets. **Zant's Scimitar moveset. ***Players can now dash-cancel out of his C5. - 1.6.0= *Level cap is raised to 255. *New potion mixtures are added to the Apothecary. *New medals are added. *Shortens loading time. *New challenges for Challenge Mode will be included. *A score recording function is added. ;1.6.1 * Miscellaneous fixes to improve the overall game experience. - 1.7.0 = * Prepares Wii U users to transfer new characters in Hyrule Warriors Legends. Adds a Link costume based on his design from the first Legend of Zelda game. - 1.8.0= *Includes the new playable characters from Hyrule Warriors Legends as well as Ganondorf's trident as a usable weapon. Enter the 16-digit code in the Nintendo eShop. The code comes with the packaged game or on the digital receipt for the downloadable version. - 1.9.0= .]] *Medli from The Wind Waker becomes a playable character. - 1.10.0= *Adds compatibility for the Legends of Hyrule Pack. *Adds compatibility for the Link's Awakening Pack. }} External Links *Official North American DLC site *Official Japanese DLC site Category:Downloadable Content